Ma Vie, Mon Tout
by FleurDelacroix
Summary: Dégel acaba de ser qualificado e reconhecido para ser um cavaleiro de ouro,no Santuário. No momento em que vai ao Salão do Grande Mestre,Sage, encontrar pela primeira vez com seus novos companheiros,apenas um cavaleiros se ressalta e faz seu coração palpitar. Este,era Kardia de Escorpião e mal sabia ele,que era o início de uma nova história de amor...
1. Chapter 1

Depois de ser qualificado e reconhecido ser habilidoso o suficiente para ser um honrado cavaleiro de ouro, que representaria o décimo primeiro signo zodiacal (Aquário), Dégel fora conhecer os outros guardiões das Doze Casas.

Apesar de possuir um caráter frio e antissocial, sua beleza era inegável. Tinha longos cabelos esverdeados-escuros, da altura de seus quadris. Estava sempre andando com um livro em suas mãos e um óculos no rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto intelectual. Não era à toa que era o cavaleiro mais sábio do santuário. Seus gélidos olhos púrpuras pareciam poder congelar tudo aquilo que fosse fitado por eles.

De fato, o aquariano não queria ir ao encontro. Entretanto, como fora ordens de Athena e do Grande Mestre, sentiu-se no dever de obedecer às tais ordens e comparecer à reunião. Fora que não estava tão empolgado como imaginava que poderia ser. Mas continuara a subir as escadarias que levavam à décima segunda casa de Peixes.

Talvez, fosse conhecer o pisciano antes de todo mundo, uma vez que teria de passar por seu recinto e jardim de rosas venenosas para se dirigir ao destino. Foi o que ocorreu. Ao chegar mais perto da última casa zodiacal, deparara-se com um belo rapaz de longos cabelos azuis-celestes, ondulantes à fresca brisa vespertina, vestido de sua armadura de ouro correspondente à sua constelação protetora, fitando-o com seus encantadores olhos safiras enquanto sustentava uma bela rosa rubra por entre os seus lábios rosados.

Dégel espantou-se com tamanha beleza deste e fitava-o por alguns instantes, da cabeça aos pés, antes de estender uma de suas mãos, com intenção de cumprimentá-lo:

–**Boa tarde... Meu nome é Dégel. Creio que já esteja ciente de que serei o novo cavaleiro de Aquário, no lugar de Krest... Prazer em conhecê-lo...**

No fundo, o rapaz apreciava a gentileza do outro, mas sentia que não poderia corresponder a tal ato. Depois que seu mestre, Rugonis de Peixes falecera por intoxicação sanguínea selando vários pactos com ele, jurara a si mesmo nunca mais deixar uma única gota de sangue ser derramada sobre seus companheiros. Por conta disso, andava sempre isolado, procurando manter distância de outras pessoas e evitava missões em grupo. Assim, disfarçava seu triste e solitário olhar, esboçando um sorriso de canto e cumprimentava-o verbalmente:

–**O prazer é todo meu, Dégel. Sou Albafica de Peixes. Não quero ser chato, mas, por favor, não chegue perto de mim...**

No início, o francês achava que era modéstia de Albafica. Porém, percebia e sua expressão que parecia pedi-lo perdão ,concordando com o pedido do outro, abaixando a mão:

–**Tudo bem... Ahn... Preciso ir ao Salão do Grande mestre. Poderia anular o veneno de suas rosas para que eu possa passar?**

–**Claro.- **respondeu-o de pronto- **Na verdade, eu o estava esperando para acompanhá-lo até lá...**

–**Agradeço e aprecio a sua gentileza, Albafica.**

Ambos foram caminhando, em silêncio, por entre as rosas. Seu aroma era inicialmente doce e enjoativo, mas, com o cosmo de Albafica amenizando o veneno das mesmas, o odor fora ficando gradativamente agradável e puderam chegar sãos e salvos em frente ao recinto do Grande Mestre.

Abriram a porta pesada feita e detalhada em ouro e bronze, deparando-se com os outros onze cavaleiros guardiões das doze casas, além da reencarnação da deusa Athena, Sasha, e o Grande Mestre.

O aquariano e o pisciano ajoelharam-se, por um breve momento, em um respeitoso cumprimento à todos ali presentes. Assim, receberam as agradáveis palavras de Sage:

–**Que bom que vieram, Peixes e Aquário. **–ele deu alguns passos curtos e calmos para frente- **Posicionem-se em seus devidos lugares, para se apresentarem a todos, novamente. Mesmo que vocês se conheçam, será essencial para que o Aquário saiba um pouco sobre vocês para poderem interagir entre si, de agora em diante.**

Assim, o fizeram. Alinharam-se, todos, de acordo com a ordem da constelação do Zodíaco que representavam. E, como ninguém o conhecia e sabia a seu respeito, o patrono do Santuário fez questão em indicar Dégel para ser o primeiro a se apresentar os novos amigos, em um sutil gesto com uma de suas mãos senis. Após tal ato, o frio aquariano ajeitara os óculos, que usava de quando em quando, e proferia:

–**Bem... Meu nome é Dégel. Vim da França e serei o novo cavaleiro de Aquário... Espero nos darmos bem... -**Seus olhos violetas passaram, calma e singelamente, por todos. Contudo, apenas um em especial fora capaz de chamar totalmente a sua atenção.

Um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos azul-escuros e ondulados, que desciam formosamente por suas costas, chegando à cintura. Ele bocejava indiscretamente, coçando preguiçosamente a nuca, além de parecer irritado com algo ou alguém, de tanto que reclamava para si. Não podia ouvir, mas, por conta de sua apurada leitura labial, sabia que blasfemava.

Voltava a si quando outra pessoa começava a se apresentar. Este, tinha longos cabelos amarelo-esverdeados e olhos rubis tão serenos quanto ele mesmo aparentava ser:

–**Sou Shion de Áries. Vim de Jamiel. Prazer em conhecê-lo.**

Assim, cada um dos cavaleiros foram se apresentando e falando um pouco sobre si. Para Dégel, uns pareciam ser mais tranquilos, outros mais agitados, assim como alguns aparentavam ser agitados e alegres e outros um pouco mais arrogantes e egoístas. Cada um de sua maneira. Era o que ele pensava, analisando a tonalidade de voz e a atitude de cada um, sem deixar de prestar atenção no que diziam.

Depois das apresentações, foi decidido que treinariam, em duplas, durante aquele dia inteiro com pausas apenas para almoço e jantar. Logo, os pares foram: Shion de Áries e Dohko de Libra, Hasgard de Touro e El Cid de Capricórnio,Aspros de gêmeos e Asmita de Virgem, Manigold de Câncer e Albafica de Peixes, Regulus de Leão e Sisyphus de Sagitário e, por fim, Kardia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquário.

Foi assim que o gélido francês sentira-se atraído e interessado por alguém. No começo, ficara mais quieto, em seu canto. Mas, conforme o dia foi passando, puxavam assunto, trocavam ideias, pediam sugestões, soltando-se cada vez mais, até formarem um vínculo de amizade.

O primeiro amigo de Dégel no Santuário, depois que se mudara da França e virara aspirante de cavaleiro. Agora, vive o dia-a-dia com seu amigo. Tem contato com os outros, é verdade. Todavia, o escorpiano era quem lhe fazia mais tempo de companhia, farreando e aborrecendo, de vez em quando, o aquariano que se irritava e o expulsava da casa de Aquário ou desistia de treinar com ele. Sim. Discretamente, o admirava de longe, por trás das árvores e colunas das construções do Santuário, quando não estava trancafiado em seu recinto, estudando. Queria saber o que Kardia gostava de fazer, como ele agia em cada ocasião, o que o fazia sorrir, irritar-se...Interessando-se em se aproximar cada vez mais e interagir com seu novo e melhor amigo. Porém, ele mesmo não sabia, nem imaginava, tampouco desconfiava que este seria o início de mais uma história de amor...


	2. Chapter 2

_**MA VIE, MON TOUT**_

**CAPÍTULO I**

Kardia nunca negou que desde o momento em que colocou os olhos sobre o Aquariano seu coração bateu mais forte, mas claro que isso seria contra sua maneira de vida, então, mesmo gostando do francês não demonstraria, o que foi humanamente impossível.

Já na primeira semana no do outro no Santuário tiveram um desentendimento. Kardia queria que o Aquariano não ficasse tanto tempo dentro de uma biblioteca que, para si, era uma sala de acúmulos de mofos que só servia para deixa-lo entediado e, geralmente, espirrando devido à quantidade de pó retirada de alguns dos livros mais velhos.

Dégel, apesar de todo sério, parecia as vezes se divertir com as crises de espirros que o Escorpião tinha, mas vendo que o "amigo" se zangava com isso o mandava embora, mas não aguentava e ia atrás dele com o cosmo baixo, quase nulo para o ver treinar ou simplesmente destruir alguma coisa pela raiva de ter supostamente sido trocado por livros.

O jogo de mandar embora e seguir depois de Dégel durou mais um tempo até quando o Escorpião Dourado ficou irritado, e o Grande Mestre percebendo a irritação do Santo da Oitava casa, o manda em uma missão para ver se assim ele se acalmava um pouco.

Devido a leve irritação que estava do aquariano por esse sempre trocar sua companhias pelos velhos e chatos livros sempre dizendo que sempre era bom ler, pois quem tinha conhecimento tinha tudo, Kardia decidiu sair do Santuário indo a uma direção qualquer e levando uma jovem garota que havia conhecido, ou melhor, achado no Santuário.

– Ah... Eh desculpa... – dizia Sasha caminhando segurando o chapéu que usava. – Não acha que seria melhor voltar para o Santuário da Grécia? – perguntou à pequena ao homem em sua frente enquanto o mesmo comia uma maçã, seu alimento favorito.

– T... Tenho medo... Desses cães que nos seguem. – dizia à menina que foi praticamente ignorada pelo Escorpiano que apenas caminhava e comia a maça. – Desculpa... Está me escutando?

Os enormes cães que seguiam a dupla resolveram então atacá-los. Porém foi sem sucesso. Kardia ao ouvir o grito que Sasha deu chamando seu nome em meio ao pavor se virou e, usando a agulha escarlate de sua mão direita, atacou os que haviam avançado fazendo com que os outros recuassem.

Kardia estava bravo com a pequena de cabelos roxos desde o momento que ela começou a andar com ele, e devido a isso e seu temperamento, explodiu com ela.

– Uf! – tirou a maça dos lábios e se virou para a mesma – E ainda está com medo, Sasha! Por acaso não se sente segura comigo, o Santo Dourado de Escorpião?

– N... Não é isso, mas...

– Não estava incomodando que queria sair do Santuário? – disse ainda bravo, porém um pouco mais calmo que antes – E pensar que fiz um favor a uma menina mimada! Assim você deveria aproveitar!

– P... Perdão... – disse Sasha sem graça e abaixando a cabeça continuou – E falando disso... Sei que temos andado vagando...

Kardia virou o corpo analisando o local onde estavam e, sem deixar a menina terminar o discurso tomou a mão e começou a puxá-la.

– Já sei, vamos entrar ali, Sasha! – disse apontando e indo em direção a taverna puxando a jovem.

Sasha se assustou e tentou inicialmente dizer alguma coisa, porém saiu apenas alguns "Eh?".

O lugar estava infestado de pessoas bêbadas que sempre pediam ainda mais bebidas e nunca deixam que o copo fique vazio. Todos falavam muito altos e podia ser escutados sons de um instrumento de cordas, que animava o ambiente em que estavam. Sasha estava assustada com o local e, principalmente com as pessoas dali.

– Espera... Por favor, Kardia! – disse fazendo com que o rapaz virasse para ela – É uma taverna, não posso ficar aqui.

A garota que antes estava com a face baixa, levantou-a para encarar o Escorpião.

– É a minha primeira vez em um lugar assim! – disse começando a corar – E veja, sou só uma menina.

Kardia não pode deixar de sorrir e piscou para a pequena.

– Não se preocupe com essas coisas. Não é como se fosse te dar álcool até ficar bêbada!

– Mas... Este lugar parece muito ruim...

O rapaz colocou a mão no ombro da jovem e ao mesmo tempo em que foi se sentando foi tentando acalmá-la.

– Não, não se preocupe! Sente-se! Sente-se!

Já sentada e voltando a abaixar a face que estava um tanto corada, Sasha voltou:

– Eh... Mas Kardia... É sério, não posso...

Uma mulher alta, com cabelos negros e longos, bateu com um copo de madeira sobre a mesa chamando a atenção de Sasha e Kardia pra si.

– Se parece tão ruim, não é obrigada a ficar aqui. – disse com um sorriso falso e um pouco assustador, olhando para Sasha – Senhorita cliente.

Completamente sem graça e também com bastante medo, Sasha logo pediu perdão à mulher. A morena então se virou para Kardia.

– E seu irmão... – o Escorpiano se limitou a olhar para a mesma com desdém – Não deveria incomodar sua irmã menor! Assim ela irá odiar as tavernas.

– Não parece que sou eu quem está incomodando. – respondeu – E ela não é minha irmã.

– Cuidado com o que diz estúpido! – disse brava colocando um prato de comida para Sasha se alimentar.

– Eh? O que é isso? – indagou Sasha.

– Por conta da casa, porque você é linda! Não são permitidos caras tristes nesse lugar. – disse a mulher agora com um sorriso gentil dirigido a menina – Sou Calveira, a encarregada! Chame-me se alguém os incomodar.

Dizendo isso Calveira voltou ao seu trabalho conversando com todos os clientes e levando e buscando coisas para os mesmos enquanto Sasha e Kardia voltaram a conversar. A conversa durou até quando um grupo intitulado Os Guerreiros Jaguar, tentou seqüestrar Calveira.

Kardia como o esperado agiu os atacando com a Scarlet Needle, salvando a mulher, porém o grupo que a atacou conseguiu escarpar do escorpiano que começou a se animar com o que estava acontecendo no local.

– Há! No fim, esses Jaguares não foram grande coisa! Um par de picadas e já saíram correndo com o rabo entre as pernas! – falava Kardia se vangloriando enquanto Calveira o olhava feio. – O que foi Calveira? Ainda um pouco alterada?

– Não sou tão frágil... Além do mais... Não tinha que deixar o lugar uma bagunça! – disse a ultima frase.

Com o grito toda atenção das pessoas da taverna foi dirigida aos dois.

– No que estava pensando? Fazer o correto não significa destruir tudo, fedelho! – disse ainda alto.

– Que? – Kardia gritou indignado – É assim que você agradece quem te salva?

Calveira pelos estragos e a noite um tanto estressante decidiu fechar a taverna e convidou Sasha para dormir junto a ela em sua casa. Kardia reclamou por um tempo por não poder dormir debaixo e um teto e também por Sasha ter decidido ficar com a morena.

O Escorpiano, não tendo o que fazer depois de Calveira ter afirmado que ele não poderia dormir ali e o mandado embora, resolveu sair procurando algo a se fazer e xingando, também. Isso durou até que viu um grupo.

– Oh! Mas o que temos aqui! Queridos Jaguares.

Provocando um pouco os homens que agora estavam transformados em bestas semelhantes aos animais cujo nome era o mesmo do grupo. Se divertindo um pouco eliminando alguns dos homens bestas, até que o líder foi perto do Santo de Athena.

– Seu coração é digno de nossa missão, guerreiro? – começou o líder dos Jaguares - Bem... Poderia me dar o seu coração?

– Te dar meu coração? Mas o que está dizendo, senhor? – perguntou Kardia com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Eu sou Wesda, o Sacerdote do Sol! – disse o líder se identificando – O seu coração valerá o suficiente para ser ofertado ao Sol?

– Sacerdote? Sol? – indagou confuso e depois começou a rir – O coração do Escorpião é um rubi ardente, Antares! É diferente do Sol que queima de maneira selvagem!

– Entendo...

Wesda então se aproximou de Kardia estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Ei! O que significa essa mão?

– Quero lhe mostrar o meu respeito por esse rubi. – disse calmo – Está com medo?

Kardia com um sorriso sádico de sempre apertou a mão do Sacerdote do Sol.

– Não, eu estou bem!

Os dois apertavam as mãos, segundo Wesda, era para cumprimentar Kardia pelo calor em seu coração.

–''Afeição nada... Mesmo que ele diga isso... Ele tem uma incrível força! Não deixa nada a dever ante a força de um santo de ouro... Interessante! Será que alguém finalmente conseguirá acender meu coração?''

– Seu coração emite um intenso calor, comparável as chamas. Esta é a primeira vez que encontro um coração assim. - dito isso Wesda voltou a erguer o cosmo - Ele realmente é como a antares escarlate!

Kardia sentiu como se o coração pulasse para fora de si, era como se o homem a sua frente fosse tocar diretamente seu coração.

– É incrível! O quanto ele pode queimar? É realmente a melhor oferenda ao sol!

– Seu... Louco... Não o meu! - disse Kardia meio à extrema dor que sentia

– Eu vou deixar uma marca para o festival ''Shitorarohisuka'' que acontecerá em dois dias!

Com uma breve conversa, Wesda introduziu uma Presa de Obsidiana no corpo de Kardia, a dor que o Escorpiano sentiu no momento foi terrível. No momento em que ele caiu, Sasha e Calveira estavam se aproximando de onde eles estavam e a pequena tentou amparar o Santo enquanto a morena exigia saber o que havia acontecido.

– Diga-me, o que fez a ele?

– Introduzi uma Presa de Obsidiana em seu corpo.

– Uma presa em seu corpo?

– Sim. É uma prova dos Jaguares de nossa presa, "tlacotli". Essa presa vai desde os vasos sanguíneos do braço direito até chegar ao coração, arrebatando a sua vida – disse Wesda a Calveira – Agora só restam a ele dois dias! Depois disso, ofereceremos seu coração ao Sol! E eu mudarei a era, criando uma totalmente nova!

Calveira assim como Sasha olharam para Wesda assustada, e gritando disse:

– Que... O que foi que disse? Não está brincando! Rápido, remova a presa! Monstro!

Wesda que estava próximo o suficiente da morena a puxou para si, envolvendo a sua cintura com um dor braços, tiveram uma breve discussão sendo que o sacerdote não quis largar a moça. Isso deu tempo o suficiente para Kardia recobrar os sentidos e novamente socorrer Calveira.

– Se esqueceu de mim para seduzir uma mulher? Senhor! – o sorriso sádico voltou aos lábios de Kardia – Isso de Presa Obsidiana soa interessante. Afirmo que em dois dias aquele que se tornará minha presa será você!

– Você é forte. – disse Wesda começando a voltar para a floresta de onde havia saído. Veremos após desses dois dias, quando ambos vierem até mim.

Kardia e as duas mulheres voltaram para a taverna, onde Calveira ofereceu água para o Escorpiano.

– Beba água Kardia, para se refrescar um pouco – disse a mulher colocando um copo de suco para Sasha na mesa – Aqui tem suco, Sasha.

– Ah! Muito obrigada. – respondeu a jovem.

– Mas... – voltou Calveira a falar com Kardia – Tive uma estranha sensação quando vi seus olhos.

– Hm. – gemeu Kardia simplesmente.

– Já está bem? Tinha uma febre alarmante!

– Sim, mas já me acostumei.

As duas mulheres olharam para eles incrédulas, não só pela fala, mas também pela calma com que falava tais coisas.

– O que quer dizer? Não é perigoso? – Calveira voltou a indagar.

– Digo, com esse corpo... Acontece que em meu coração está latente uma técnica proibida!

– Proibida?

– Quanto mais doente meu coração fica a técnica se ativa e produz um incremento de calor e força em meu cosmo... Consegui controlá-la à vontade até agora a pouco. – Kardia riu um pouco antes de voltar a falar – Eu costumava a desmaiar por causa dela.

– Como pode lutar com esse corpo? – questionou Calveira assustada e preocupada.

– E o que acontecerá quando passar o prazo dos Jaguares? – perguntou Sasha tão assustada e preocupada quanto a mulher mais velha.

Kardia riu novamente não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado ao contrario, parecia bem animado, tanto que voltou a começou a comer uma maçã.

– Está certo! Os Jaguares disseram que eu tinha dois dias antes que a "Presa Obsidiana" atravessasse meu coração! – O escorpiano animado, Kardia, começou a agir como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo – Me fazem rir! Desde o começo todas as vidas têm um limite, eu não me preocupo com que irei me deparar amanhã... Porque a chama da minha vida sempre estará ardendo sem importar os limites que me impõem!

Conversaram mais um tempo, Calveira falou sobre o pai ser um Sacerdote que lutava contra os Jaguares. Isso foi um curto tempo até que um homem ensangüentado e sem a pele das costas apareceu na entrada da taverna pedindo socorro. Kardia nem se quer esperou e saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo e se deparou com Nahualpilli de Youaltepuztli, um Nahual a serviço de Wesda.

Antes de dar inicio a uma luta, o nahual explicou o que era, e que seu corpo não aquecia e por isso roubava pele de outras pessoas e costurava em si mesmo. A luta se iniciou e logo Kardia foi pego pelo outro e nele aplicou a Scarlet Needle fazendo com que Nahualpilli sentisse o corpo queimar.

Kardia fez uma breve explicação sobre a técnica para o espectro e começou a fazer os quinze pontos referentes às estrelas da Constelação de Escorpião, porém faltando o ponto correspondente a Antares, Sasha entrou na frente de Kardia, ficando assim entre o Santo e Nahualpilli, fazendo com que ele parasse o golpe.

Nahualpilli se aproveitando da pausa que Kardia dera por conta de Sasha pode se recuperar, e sem que fosse esperado conseguiu fugir levando a garota como refém para que o Escorpião fosse buscá-la depois.

O Dourado acabou desmaiando, e acordou mais tarde depois de ter um sonho lembrando-se do momento em que levou Sasha do Santuário e acabar acordando gritando o nome da pequena. Acordou lembrando-se que ela havia sido levada e logo sentiu algo pregado a armadura assim que começou a procurar por Calveira, a morena havia ido até os Jaguares sozinha para tentar salvar Sasha e o próprio Santo de Escorpião.

O Santo não esperou mais um segundo se quer e foi atrás das duas mulheres conseguindo as encontrar com os Jaguares. Ao chegar onde estava viu que Sasha estava amarrada em um altar de pedra e Calveira estava sendo manipulada por Wesda.

Kardia e o Sacerdote começaram com uma conversa para depois travarem uma batalha, a Scralat Needle não teve efeito sobre o corpo do Jaguar, e assim o homem atacou fortemente o Santo que de inicio não agüentou os ataques, e como forma de tortura ao mesmo, Wesda tentou matar Sasha, mas esta foi protegida por Nahualpilli, já que de acordo com ele, graças ao bom coração da garota ele conseguiu pela primeira vez sentir calor.

A raiva que Kardia sentiu por Wesda matar seu companheiro fez com que o coração dele fervesse intensamente, antes que pudesse atacar o Jaguar, o homem usou sua força que era praticamente igual à de um Santo de Athena no Escorpiano, e o jogou dentro de uma ruína, onde o calor de seu coração começou a ser roubado.

O tempo que seu calor ia sendo roubado o Sacerdote percebeu que Calveira chorava isso deu inicio a uma pequena conversa sobre sentimentos. Tal conversa deu a Kardia forças para conseguir esquentar mais ainda seu coração deixando Wesda perplexo devido ao calor intenso que emanava do santo.

– Este calor é mais intenso que antes, ainda que seja Sacerdote do Sol não posso suportá-lo.

– Um calor intenso, criado a partir da energia do meu coração. A técnica máxima, a qual dou minha vida – disse já preparado para dar a Scarlet Needle Katakeo – Que tal se der um fim espetacular a essa vida tão longa e chata? Este é o clímax e o fim de tua existência, Wesda!

– Agh! Maldito, como pode.

Kardia fez seu ataque, mas antes de cair conseguiu dizer:

– Não sabia? O Sol é vulgar comparado a grande Antares! – Kardia pode escutar seu nome ser gritado ao fundo por Sasha, porém sua visão começava a embaçar e seu coração apenas apertada lembrando-se de certo rapaz de cabelos longos e verdes que fez seu coração doente acelerar, mesmo que negasse a si mesmo, o Aquariano foi a ultima e única pessoa que se lembrou antes de cair no chão com o corpo inerte com um sorriso nos lábios.

Alguns momentos depois, Kardia não sabia como, mas voltou a abrir os olhos, estava vivo, achou estranho até ser chamado de idiota e começar a receber um sermão de Sasha.

Dias depois Kardia e Sasha já haviam voltado para o Santuário e no momento estava junto a certo rapaz de cabelos verdes que quase o congelara na tentativa de fazê-lo acordar.

– Que sono... – Kardia praticamente gritava.

– Controle-se Kardia, lembre-se que irá conhecer a Athena desta era. – dizia o aquariano repreendendo o amigo.

– É ela que escolheu um mau momento... Voltei ontem... E já nos chamou para uma reunião de manhã... Não tem piedade!

– O problema foi ter saído sem permissão e ter colocado às portas da morte sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Kardia havia contado parte do que aconteceu para o aquariano, mas claro sem nunca citar a doença em seu coração que era o motivo pelo qual conseguia usar a técnica proibida. Quando estavam entrando no salão, Sísifo que estava parado a porta encarando o amigo da oitava casa de maneira feia, simplesmente disse após ser cumprimentado pelo outro: "antes suponho que deveria te felicitar pelo que fez".

Quando ia perguntar o porquê daquilo, ouviu o Grande Mestre e Dégel simplesmente o empurrou para a sala onde caminharam até o trono onde estava a garota de cabelos roxos.

– Prazer Kardia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquario, eu sou a Athena dessa era. Lutaremos juntos na Guerra Santa.

O Escorpião estava ajoelhado frente a deusa com uma cara de bobo pela surpresa de Sasha ser Athena, mas logo a cara de desfez e seus costumeiros sorrisos vieram.

– Haha, Guerra Santa? Esse lugar vai se tornar bem interessante! – disse baixo como se fosse para si mesmo, porém em seguida levantou a voz e disse: – Sim. Vamos adiante juntos.

– Sim, vamos. Entretanto, solicitei a presença dos dois juntos para tratar de um assunto que me aflige.

– O que é Senhorita Athena? – perguntou o aquariano preocupado.

– Kardia... - começou Sasha.


End file.
